Revenge of another kind
by Rachel1987
Summary: How come I doubt anyone will read this. Well, it's a sequil to 'Sweet Revenge'. Johnny's life was going just fine, till he had that horrible dream... PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do NOT own Peter Pan or any of the characters in the book. I only own Johnny Carlson, Dal Robinson and their parents. They are my slaves! *evil laugh* j/k

center Revenge of another kind Chapter 1 /center

**A ** year had passed since Dal had died. Her body was still in the coffin at the top of the hill, but Johnny and Jukes didn't visit her much anymore. They didn't have time to, since Hook was in charge of them.

The cold midnight air hit Johnny's warm skin like needles. He pulled the blankets closer to him, to keep the warmth he needed. He scratched his head and mumbled something about taking a shower when morning came. He laid there, waiting to fall asleep once more. He kept his eyes closed and he could hear Jukes' soft breathing from the bunk next to him.

The rest of the pirates were scattered all over the room. Some muttering things from there past, and the rest keeping quiet.

Another gust of wind hit Johnny and he sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he swore he saw the shape of a person on the other side of the room. He rubbed his eyes again and took another look. But when he looked for the second time, the shape was gone.

i What_-- who was that?_/i he thought to himself. He reached over to wake Billy up, but he looked so peaceful asleep there. He decided to leave him to sleep and he'd tell him in the morning.

He laid back down on his bed and tried to sleep once again. An hour or two later, he finally fell asleep, but he had a nightmare about Dal and him.

i _The place was pitch black. All he could hear was the sound of Dal screaming for his help. Then he saw a red light and he ran to it. He saw his parents standing over Dal's body, and they were kicking the poor girl. In the background, he saw the vision of The Pirates Peak burning to the ground. Dal tried to get up, but she fell because of her lack of strength. He tried to run to her, but his feet were stuck to the ground. She kept calling him but he couldn't help her. Then Hook's face appeared in the clouds of smoke from the burning tavern. The face was yelling at him to wake up and to get his sorry hide in the kitchen to help Cookson with breakfast. A giant hook came from the sky, and started stabbing at the ground, making a large crater in the earth. Dal and Johnny fell in the hole and they were falling....falling...falling-- _/i 

"Johnny, get up. Get up Johnny, Hook 'll be commin' to give us our chores, and if he finds ya sleepin' he'll skin your hide raw." Billy was shaking Mr.Carlson out of his nightmare.

Johnny sat up in a cold sweat, breathing hard enough to make him hyperventilate. He was glad to be out of the dream, but what did it mean? The dream should mean something, but what. He had to find out.

-------------------------

After a full day of chores, Johnny didn't know if he would go to small monday night island or not. He knew that he had to make some sense out of the dream, but he didn't know how. i I_ know I could see the Chief of the Indians_, /i Johnny thought over dinner. /i But_ I doubt that he would help a pirate. But I've got to try--_/i 

"Johnny, you aren't eating any of your food. Are you sick, normally you eat it all down in one big gulp just to get rid of it." Johnny looked up at Billy. Jukes was looking at him with a worried expression on his face. "You've been acting strange all day."

Johnny looked back down into his bowl and pushed it away. "I need to tell you something after dinner. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Alright. After dinner while were washing the dishes." They both rolled their eyes. They hated washing the dishes, but it was the only place they could talk alone. 

About halfway through the washing of dishes and looking at the stars, Johnny told Jukes about the dream and the abrasions he saw the night before. He also told Jukes of his plan to go to see the chief to look for help. "So that's why I have to leave now or else it'll haunt me all night."

Jukes offered to go with him and he greatly took the offer. They snuck to the long boat and set sail for the island, hoping not to get caught.

-------------------------

The island was quiet...almost too quiet. The pirates met Slightly on the shore, so the chief would know that they were there for help. When they finally arrived at the village, it was nine bells. Little panther was still awake, and greeted the friends, allowing them to come in his tent.

"What is it that you want, young Carlson?" Panther said.

Johnny gulped and told of his dream, not a detail was missed. After the tail was told, Panther thought for five minutes before finally speaking once more.

"You're dream is an interesting one, young Johnny. Many things I can explain at this moment in time. You are worried about you sister, Dal, as you called her. You know that your parents are still out there, and they could come back. Also, Hook was the reason for Dal's death, was he not?" Johnny nodded. "So he is striking the earth, making both you and her fall into the earth."

Johnny didn't understand any of what Panther told him, but left without asking questions. Jukes and Johnny didn't talk much on the way back to the ship. They stayed quiet, thinking about what the chief said. i I_ wonder how he knew about my parents._ /i Johnny thought. i I_ wish Dal was here._ /i 

-------------------------

"Is this it? Are we here Dan?" 

"Yes, Shelly. This is where we will fine those two miscreants. We'll hunt them down, and take them back to where they belong...at home with us...."

----------------------

i D_al was sitting with Johnny on the shores of Brooklyn. They were both younger now. He was thirteen, and she was twelve. They were having fun building sand castles, swimming in the water and having a picnic. It was the perfect day...till _b IT /b_showed up. Two shadowed figures came from the darkness and grabbed them. They were gagged and blindfolded. Then they were stuffed in a sack. They could hear the sounds of feet hitting the ground and the surf getting further and further away. THUD!! The bag hit the ground and the children were pulled out of the sack and taken to separate parts of a room. A large hand was came from the figure and was slamming into his face, arms and chest. Then came a large knife and it was slid down the left side of his face, giving him a large gash from his left temple to his cheek bone. The figures went away when they noticed what they did and left him to die, then all got quiet. A bright burst of white light came from in front of him, and a spirit came to him. It came closer...closer...closer--_/i 

Johnny was scared to death. That was no nightmare, but a memory from a life lived long ago. He felt the scar on his face, running an index finger along the scarred facial tissue, remembering...remembering the old times with those awful people that he once lived with. 

Then a white light came from behind the door. It came through and walked right to him. i "Don't_ be frightened Johnny. I am here to warn you of an evil force that has entered Never land. I have been sending you these dreams, so you will remember the past life you lived. Before your sister, I, gave her life to you. I cannot stay for long, but I am your guardian angle you might say. I will be behind you all through your journey. So never fear, for I am with you." _/i Then the spirit dissolved.

Johnny held his head in his hands and said, in only a whisper, "That was Dal..." and he started to cry.

-------------------------

The morning was dreadful. Jukes and Johnny had to clean out the latrines and got two lashes each for waking up late. They missed breakfast and was not allowed to have lunch either. Johnny's thoughts were on things other than his work. They were on his sister and the dream he had.

By mid-day, Jukes had had enough. "What is your problem!? Why aren't you doing any work and why do you look so damn dazed!?" Jukes threw the mop he was working with to clean the floor to the ground. "You've been acting like this all day and I don't exactly like doing ALL the work by myself."

Johnny just looked up at him, then looked back down at the pot he was still cleaning after 20 minutes. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Wont happen again." He pretended to keep washing the pot, then felt the scar on his face again.

Jukes walked on deck, stomping his feet all the way there. 

i I_ wonder why she came to me in real life, and not in my dream. _/i Johnny was thinking. i And_ why did she want me to remember how I got my scar.....I don't understand it. _/i Then Mullins came down, with Jukes trailing behind.

"Billyboy has been telln' me that ye have been actin' strange, Johnny. Now would ye mind tellin' me what it is that is hurtin' yer mind so much that Jukes has to be doin' all yer chores." Robert sat on a chair next to Johnny and Jukes continued mopping up the floor.

"'There's nothin' that is botherin' me Mullins. I just had a dream that's been eating at my brain. It's just a little confusing." Johnny looked up at the old pirate and tried to smile, but couldn't. He barely grinned. Mullins shook his head and walked back upstairs. The cabin boys soon finished their chores and also went on deck, to look at the sunset.

------------------------

The island was colder than ever and Slightly went on a walk to calm his nerves. He got in a fight with Nibs and, of course, all the other boys took Nibs' side of the argument. 

"Stupid Nibs. I'm slightly better than he is at arm wrestling. He cheated." Slightly rubbed his soar arm muscle and decided not to fly, as to keep from being seen by the pirates and the other boys. 

The smell of sulfur and cooked food was in the air, and Slightly could smell the faint smell of leather too. He followed the smells and came upon a small camp. Only one tent and a small campfire in front of it. No one was in the tent and there seemed to be no one around either. There was no weapons or luggage in the camp, but there was a good sized bag in the shelter.

Slightly saw something shiny in one of the outside pockets and had to get it. He crawled in and took out a gold coin, a wallet and a key chain. He opened the wallet and a card fell out. He could hardly read it, so he decided to ask Wendy or Jukes to read it for him. But the man in the picture on the card looked familiar. He had a squared jaw and had a slight tan. He had dark moppy hair and he didn't look very sane. He had an evil look in his smile and eyes. He looked like someone that had escaped from a mental hospital.

There was a noise from far away and Slightly grabbed the card, the coin and the wallet and ran out the back flap of the tent. A few minutes later a woman carrying firewood walked on the campsite. She had more of a rounded face and had eyes as cold as ice. Her smile wasn't very welcoming either. She had long, brown hair, but was cut jaggedly at the bottom. Her skin was almost the same as the man on the card's was, but was a little pinker. She was wearing a black dress with a blood red cloth belt around the middle. 

She threw the wood on the fire and took a seat on a log that was pulled close to the warmth. She started to warm her hands when a man came to the camp as well. He was the man from the picture, but his hair was a little longer and he was a lot thinner. He looked even more insane then he did on the card. He was wearing a black tunic with purple pants and a blood red belt as well.

He had a dead deer with him and he threw it on the floor in front of the lady. "Will this do mei _lady!? _/i " The man grunted and took a switchblade from his boot and began sharpening it. 

"Yes Dan. It's fine. Do you know where those two are yet? I'm so tired of sleeping on the floor. I want a normal bed with blankets." The woman got up and stirred a stew that was cooking over the fire.

The man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A pair of blankets appeared in his hands and he threw them at her. "Take this you unworthy wench! And NO I don't know where they are yet. We've been here for two nights AND I'VE ONLY SEARCHED ON ONE!! It's not like I can search all day and night." She grunted and turned back to the stew and stirred it some more, cursing at him under her breath.

-------------------------

Slightly ran to the beach and placed the things he took on the sand. He put the card and wallet in his pocket and looked over the shiny gold piece. "Wow, this is slightly cool. I better show Peter and Ni--" Then he got an angry look on his face and remembered how he had that argument with the boys. "No, I'll talk to Jukes tomorrow and ask him about it." 

He flew off to a tree and slept on the tallest branch of the it. "I'll be safe here." was the last thing he said before he drifted off to dream land.

When morning came, Slightly sat up on the branch and stretched. He flew to the beach and washed his hands and face off. He reached in his pocket and remembered about the gold and the wallet. He looked at the pirate ship and saw no one on board. He took to flight and landed in the crows nest.

Still, the ship had no one on the deck. He flew to a porthole and looked in. Jukes was working on one of Hook's swords. Slightly lightly tapped the window and Jukes looked over. When he saw Slightly, he ran over and opened the window.

"Slightly, what are you doin' here? You know that if anyone saw you here, we'd have our hides skinned." Jukes placed the sword back on the fire till the metal turned red.

"I know that, Jukes, but I need you to do somethin for me." Slightly whispered, before taking the wallet and card out of his pocket. "I found these, and I want you to read the card thing for me." He gave Jukes the card and he examined it.

"Hmm.... this card is from the mainland. America it looks like. The name reads 'Daniel Sampson.' He's 39 years old and he's been to prison for beating and killing innocent people." Jukes flipped the card over and looked at the back.

"How do you know that he's been to prison?" Slightly asked.

"This is a card you get when you go to jail. Mason showed me his card once. He lived in Brooklyn, New York. He's married to Shelly Baker." Jukes took the wallet and searched for another card, and found one.

" This is Shelly Baker's card. She was put in prison for helping Daniel kill those people. She apparently changed her name illegally. Her real name is Shelly --"

Jukes was interrupted by someone storming through the doors of the room. Slightly ran for some wooden boxes and hid there. "Captain Hook will be wanting his sword back now, he does." It was Boson Smee. Jukes sighed in relief and told Smee that he needs five more minutes. Smee walked back upstairs and closed the door behind him.

"I'll finish telling you about the card once I finish my job. Hold on." Jukes told Slightly before setting back to work. He finished his chores and five minutes later, Smee came back. He took the weapon and walked to the door. Jukes shut it behind him and locked it as well.

"Well... what else does it say?" Slightly asked.

"Her real name was Shelly Robinson. Which must mean that Daniel changed his name too. Shelly is 37 and--" 

"What cha' doin?" Johnny said. He snuck in while Jukes was talking and scared the living daylights out of Billy and Slightly. Slightly ran for the window, but then saw him. 

Jukes gave Johnny the cards and a stern look came over his face. "Where did you get this?" Johnny asked and Jukes pointed to Slightly.

"Slightly, where did you find this?" Johnny cornered Slightly, and he blurted out his answer.

"I found it at a camp on the island. Why?" Slightly arched his eyebrow and Jukes waited for the answer.

Johnny gulped. "These are my parents." he said, pointing to the pictures.

------------------------- 


	2. chapter 2

center Revenge of another kind Chapter 2/center

**A** bright burst of light came and a ghostly figure came fourth. Slowly, the figure became into a solid figure. It was Dal!

She walked to Johnny and gave him a hug. She was real. Slightly and Jukes just stood there, amazed that she was here. Johnny wiped his eyes and said "What are you doing here?"

Dal smiled and said, "I'm here to help you destroy our parents. There here to kill us for leaving. And you have your powers back, just like I have mine." Jukes arched an eyebrow.

"Powers, what powers?" he said, before Dal gave him a big 'ol hug.

"When I was little, I had these powers. I could open windows with only touching the glass. I could unlock doors from the outside, and I could also teleport as well as many other things. But as I got older, I lost them. I lost my final power when I 'died'." Johnny explained.

Slightly was giggling from the corner. Dal was tickling his stomach and they were both getting into a laughing fit. Slightly looked at Jukes and Johnny's strange looks and smiles. He told Dal to stop it and she did.

"I had powers too. As well as teleporting, I could make things levitate, make things go up in flames and I could also sense when our parents were coming close. They are somewhere on the island, but I cant find them." Dal said, while sitting on a barrel. "Their mad and they'll do anything to get us and tear us to shreds."

Jukes put a hand to his chin and said, "'There's evil in it' mad, or angry mad?"

Dal's eyes went wide. "Both." She threw her arms out and nearly fell on her butt.

"But how could they still be alive? They should have died long ago." Johnny sat next to his sister. Slightly sat next to Johnny and Jukes took the spot on the end.

Dal sighed and put her hands on her lap "I thought so too. But there is another thing I found out. Last night, I heard from a reliable source...that there is a vampire and a witch on the island. Those are our parents. Pop is a vampire and Mom is a witch. That's also how we got our powers. They hid them from us, so we wouldn't use them against them." 

Slightly stared at Johnny, then at Dal, then back at Johnny and scooted away from them. "What is a vampire? Wendy slightly told us what a witch is when she told us the story i The_ Wizard of OZ_/i, but she never told us about vampires."

Jukes crossed his arms and acted smart when he said "Vampires are men that drink other peoples blood. They can turn into bats and fog. They have big fangs and are deathly pale. They are the undead and they can [I] kill[/i] people. They have no reflection and they bite people to get the blood they need to survive. But they are only awake at night. They also hate crosses, holy water, garlic and light. Those things can kill them. So can a wooden steak thought their heart." Jukes put his hands over his heart and fell to the floor, pretending to be dead.

Slightly gulped. "H-hh--how do you know all that stuff?"

"When you live with Mullins, you hear about almost every creature of the dark." Jukes sat up. "Well, doesn't that mean that you two should be vampires or witches?"

Dal sighed. "Thank God no! We only got their powers. We don't need blood to survive and garlic is great on clams. I'm hungry. Is there any good food on this boat, or do I have to go to the island to get some?"

The pirates looked at each other and said at the same time "Go to the island."

Slightly and Dal went to the island while the pirate children continued work. They decided to meet on the beach at sundown to find Daniel the vampire and Shelly the witch.

------------------------

At about noon, the island was in the path of a terrible storm. Rain drops the size if golf balls! But the pirate, Lost boy and 'ghost' still met on the beach. When the 2 pirates left, the others were asleep after a long day at work.

"We've got to get under some shelter till the rain dies down!" Jukes yelled over the commotion of the rain.

A bolt of lightning hit the ground and the four friends ran under a never oak tree. "How long do ya think the storms going to be this strong?" Slightly asked Jukes.

"Only a little while longer." Jukes replied.

After about a half an hour, the storm died down to a sprinkle. It was then that they ran to the forest. "We've got to hurry," Johnny said. "The storm will pick up again soon."

Johnny was right. But even when the storm got really bed, they still searched. After two hours of searching, they almost gave up. Till Johnny heard something. "Did you guys hear something?" Everyone else said no and continued to look. Then Jukes heard it again and took out his cutlass.

"I hear... footsteps. Maybe I'll go check it out." Jukes said, and walked in the other direction. There was a loud thud and a scream for help. The three friends looked at each other for a sec and ran to Jukes, but they were too late. Jukes was laying on the ground and a vampire was standing over his lifeless body. 

"Jukes!" Slightly yelled and ran to his friend. Another figure ran into him and hit him over the side of the head with a tree branch.

Dal pointed at a tree branch and yelled "FIRE!" The tree set on fire and the two figures ran, carrying the children with them. The brother and sister ran after them, but they were too slow in the storm. Their friends were gone.

-------------------------

Shelly had a broad grin on her face when they reached camp. "We got um." and she started to laugh evilly and she threw the body on the ground. She gasped when she saw a little boy on the floor. "I though-- ahh! I don't believe I got the wrong one!" She picked up a piece of wood and hit Slightly with it. He gave a yelp and was out like a light.

Daniel threw Jukes to the floor and looked at him unhappily. Then he got a great idea and smiled his evil smile. "No. This is good." 

Shelly kicked Slightly and ripped the hat of his head. "W-what did you say?! No this is not good! We want our children and we got their friends! This isn't g--" Daniel was chocking her with his strong hands. He picked her up by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"You fool. This is for the better. We'll get the information we need out of the children. And if they refuse," he laughed then spat on Jukes "We'll eat them." Daniel threw the witch on the ground.

--------------------

Dan circled the boys once again. Jukes and Slightly were tied to a chair and Dan had been questioning them for the past hour. He couldn't squeeze one answer out of either of them. 

"For the last time, I WONT tell you a thing!" Jukes yelled.

"Oh, I'm not asking you for an answer child. I'M DEMANDING ONE!!" Dan slugged Jukes for the third time in the past ten minutes.

"Let me talk to them, Dan. Me being a mother can get ANY answer out of them." Shelly whispered to the vampire. 

"Fine! But if they don't answer you, them we'll hang then upside down and let all the blood drain to their heads till they explode!" Slightly gulped and started to quiver at the thought of exploding.

Shelly walked to Slightly and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Am I scaring you, young man?"

Slightly nodded sheepishly and tried not to look at her.

Shelly smiled. "Good."

-------------------------

"Do you see them?" Johnny yelled up to Dal. She had climbed a tree with hopes to find their friends. 

Dal frowned and looked down at her brother. "No. Not a sign of them. Maybe we should search the beach again."

Johnny arched an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? We looked there about twenty times!" Johnny sighed. "Were looking for a camp and we cant even find it to save our friends! Mom and Pop might have killed them by now."

Dal looked at her brother in disgust. "I don't believe you just said that. Jukes and Slightly are your best friends and you cant even look for them for more than an hour!"

Johnny dropped his hands to his sides. "We've been searching for them for over an four hours! Lets take a breather, alright?"

Dal rolled her eyes and climbed down the tree. 

Johnny took a seat next to a log and Dal sat next to him. "Johnny, do you think we'll ever find them?"

Johnny looked up at the cloud filled sky. "I hope so." 

Dal wiped a tear away from her eyes "I just hope that Mom and Pop aren't hurting them."

------------------------

Shelly had just about given up before Jukes cracked. 

"Fine... I'll tell you." Jukes swallowed and sniffled. "Do you know...the muffin man?"

Shelly rolled her eyes and smacked the gunner. "Don't give me that horse shit, boy!" 

Dan laughed and looked at his witchy wife.

Shelly grunted and Slightly gave a little giggle. The witch's eyes shot right at Slightly. "Did I hear you... laugh?"

Slightly's eyes got wide and he tried not to look at Shelly. "N-n-no."

"N-n-no what?" Shelly mimicked.

"No m'am." Slightly spat out quickly.

"For the last time, my little brats! Where are our children? Or do I have to use force on you both!?" Shelly stared right into Slightly's eyes. He tried to close them, but for some reason, he couldn't. It felt like someone or something was keeping them open.

Slightly kicked Jukes' leg and tightened his hands into fists. 

Jukes' eyes narrowed and he thought, _What the hell is going on here?_

Shelly smiled and looked away from Slightly. She had a very accomplished look on her face while she walked to Daniel.

Slightly had tears running down his face and he closed his eyes tightly.

Jukes looked from Slightly to Shelly and back again. "What's wrong Slightly?"

"She knows... where they are."

"What? Dal and Johnny?"

"No... the lost boys."

-------------------------


End file.
